Memories or Nightmares
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Rated M for Character Death. Might contain spoilers. The nightmares that plague Yogi's dreams make him restless, his joyous state becoming forced. He has no where else to turn to, no one to talk to... will he have his happy ending? And why is this little girl saying that she's his sister?


Not everyone is strong enough to grab life by the horns. Not everyone can handle the challenges that are thrown at them… He couldn't handle what was thrown his way, not by a long shot, not since the memories returned.

Ever since that terrible nightmare, Yogi would have to pulled on a fake smile every time he woke up, making sure to keep it simple so that no one would notice the sadness. "It'll pass… eventually." he whispered to himself as he sat up in bed, rubbing his dried out eyes. That dream… it's so vivid, so haunting.

"I need to get up." he whispered to himself as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, anxious to distract himself, desperately wanting to forget that terrible nightmare. Everyday, he went through the same routine, straightening out his bed, reaching over to grab one of the stuffed animals, lightly nuzzling it, sighing, and then setting it down on the bed, staring at it longingly for a few seconds.

Stretching, Yogi would grab a change of clothes and step into the bathroom, lightly closing the door behind him. He would take his sweet time changing and preparing himself in order to be presentable. Every now and then, he would catch his own eye in the mirror. He knew how to hide the pain and sadness, but his eyes… they were cold.. "I can't believe no one noticed just how dead they are." he mumbled under his breath, staring intently into the reflection in the mirror. with a slight shake of his head.

There would always be a knock at the door exactly eight minutes after he would walk in, startling him out of his trance. "Breakfast time, ba." the sheep stated simply, repeating his banging on the door. With a small sigh, Yogi would shake his head lightly once more and pull on his famous smile, opening the door and heading towards his room to drop off his clothing, the sheep following his every step. "Breakfast time, ba." the sheep would repeat himself.

The day would go on like this, uneventful. Yogi would make sure to keep his presence known, only causing glares to be thrown in his direction, stabbing away at his heart. "They think of me as a nuisance… I can't tell them about this." He would repeat to himself every time he found himself alone, his arms lightly hugging himself.

All too soon, night time would come along and it would be time to hit the hay. Yogi would do his best to stay awake, drink as much coffee as possible, reading scary stories, turning on all the lights in his room, even playing with his stuffed animals, but there is only so much he could do to distract himself. A loud yawn would tell him that it's time to face the nightmare once more and with a sad sigh, he would stand up with a stuffed animal hugged to his chest, turn off all the lights and turn in the direction of the bed. It practically called out for him to hurry and get in. Yogi's heavy eyelids seemed to have a mind of their own, closing without Yogi wanting them to.

He fell forward into the bed, too tired to resist it's calling and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Yogi! Come play with me!" the cry of a little girl called out to him, echoing in the dark space. Yogi could see nothing but the color black surround him. "Yogi!" the little girl called out once more, a small chuckle bubbling up the four walls that surrounded Yogi.

A smile tugged on Yogi's lips as he turned around to face the little girl, he didn't even know who she was and she seemed to bring life into this little room of his. "How do you know my name?" he whispered to her as he went to kneel in front of her so that he could look her in the eye.

"Don't be silly Yogi! I'm your sister!" she chuckled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Yogi couldn't seem to move as he stared straight ahead. "I… I don't have a sister." he whispered to her.

"Yogi, I'm your sister Miumarie." she told him, stepping away to look him in the eyes.

Yogi gasped in pain, grasping at his chest as he was forced to bend forward. "No…" he whispered.

Soon, the colorful room turned into a dark red, the little girl in front of him pain that was in Yogi's chest was lifted, enabling him to look at the child in front of him once more, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Yogi!" she cried out, agony in her voice. "Big brother! Help me please!" he could hear her weep.

"L- little girl?" Yogi managed to whimper out as he tried to stand up, but for some odd reason, he found himself incapable to move once more.

A high pitched shriek or agonized pain filled the air. Yogi had to sit there and listen to the cries for help from the little girl, he couldn't do anything. He was forced to listen to the laughs and murmurs, the tapping of pens hitting and scrolling across a clip board. "Leave her alone." he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please… please!" he begged, throwing his head back, his heart sinking. "She has done nothing! Leave her alone!" he cried out in sync with her cries of agony.

"Leave her alone." he begged one last time, hanging his head in shame and sadness. The air that surrounded him soon rung with silence. "Miumarie!" he weeped, a hollow feeling in his chest. He felt something tug on his arms and legs. Breathing in a stuttered breathe, he glanced down to see that he was now strapped to a table.

"Of course I'll play with you." he sobbed as the red in the room slowly started to fade into black once more. "Miumarie… I'll play with you." he gasped.

Pain slowly started to inch up his arm as a needle was shoved into him. For once, he couldn't care less. "My little sister." he whimpered as he closed his eyes, the pain spreading to his chest. "I'll be it… you go and hide… I'll find you." he smiled, sniffling. "Soon…" was the last thing he whispered before he sat up, finding himself on the floor of his room, his stuffed animal a few feet away from him.

Gasping for breaths of air, he blinked away whatever tears were left and scrambled to reach the nearest stuffed animal, clutching it to his chest, desperately trying to find comfort in it but found nothing.

"Miumarie was her name." he whispered to himself, letting go of the stuffed animal. Silently, Yogi stood up. "I'll find you soon." he whispered with a small smile. "I'm sorry for not playing with you before little sister. I just wanted the best for you." he smiled, a genuine one.

Happy tears reached his eyes, a small chuckle escaping him. "On the count of five." he whispered as he opened his palm, sparkling dust falling to the ground as a sword appeared. "One." he whispered, taking in a deep breath. "Two, three…" he trailed off, the grip on his sword tightening. "Four…" he mumbled, holding it to his neck. "Five. Miumarie… I've found you." he smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek… everything went black.

Yogi was buried in the ashes of his kingdom. It is rumored that if you ever visit Yogi's tomb, you will be greeted with the sound of warm laughter. _**"One, two, three, four… five. Miumarie, I've found you.**"_ the sickening sound of a head rolling on the ground will fill your ears, but it won't last long. Soon after, you will hear the sweet laughter of two children running around. **_"Yogi! Stop tickling me!" "Miumarie! I missed you so much!"_**

**_A/N: Alright you guys, new fandom, new favorite characters. *sigh* I'm a complicated person. This is just a small break from my current hiatus. I have no idea when I'll be back. I'm trying to organize everything from my stories to my life and I don't know how long that will take. This is something I scribbled down to distract myself, but I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment about the story, what you think I should have add, what I could have improved in~ Criticism is welcomed (It didn't make me cry so I know it's not that good). Anyways, thanks for reading._**


End file.
